My Parents Reunited
by MiaSanada
Summary: B/V sequel to You're Gone


My Parents' Reunited  
MiaSanada   
"There You are" is a song by Martina Mcbride. I do not own DBZ and This is a sequel to "You're Gone"  
My father lied on his bed dying. The doctor said there was nothing he could do. What was worse was that he couldn't promise it wouldn't be painful. He was old and his body was slowly giving up. It had been ten years since my mother had died and since then it had seemed my father was waiting for his death. It was becoming clear that a prince always gets his wish. It was funny for me to watch him though. He didn't seem like he was in pain just sleeping, perhaps he was dreaming of her again. Those dreams seemed to bring peace to my father even when reality was traumatic. My mother had always said that his love for her and for us was beneath his skin, I guess she was right.   
"Trunks what are you doing in here again?" asked my lovely wife Pan as she entered the room. She sat down silently beside me her face showing concern.  
"Watching my father dream of my mother. And hoping that perhaps she will wander into my dreams too. So that she can comfort me as she did when she was a child," I replied taking her hand.  
"I will comfort you. Besides how can you tell he's dreaming about that?" she asked.  
"I remember the look my father always had when he spoke of her. I memorized it the day of her funeral when he told me he was sure she knew that he loved her," I explained.  
"What do you believe?" my wife asked. I pulled her into an embrace.   
"I believe that you had to look real close. Let me tell you a story okay," I said.  
(Flashback)  
I was six and mom was sick. She lay in my parents' room coughing horribly. I came in to see if she was going to make breakfast, as I was a Saiyan making food my greatest concern. She lay there with bags under her eyes and a deeply red nose. She looked terrible and at that moment I would have done anything to make it better.  
"Mom," I said cautiously.  
"Hello Trunks," she said sweetly, "Do mommy a favor and don't come much closer I don't want you to get sick." She was always thinking of me first.  
"I'll go get dad, mom. He can help you," I said proudly going out the door before my mother could protest. I ran down to the gravity machine where dad was training and I knocked on the door. After hearing a few words I was probably too young to it shut off and the door opened. My father stood before me with his arms crossed.  
"Yes," he said coldly.   
"Mom is sick. She needs you to come. I think she needs a doctor," I informed him. He snorted.  
"I know she is sick. I could practically sleep she was coughing so much. Leave me brat I have work to do," he said. I looked at him with hate burning my face. How could he be so cold? All I knew was that my mother was sick and he wasn't helping. I ran away from him and back upstairs to mom.  
"You didn't disturb his training did you?" she asked with a sigh. I looked down.  
"Yes. I did. I'm sorry mom he won't come anyway," I said bitterly. She tried to manage a weak grin before pulling herself up.  
"Don't worry about it Trunks. I have to be a mother sick or not. Just give me a second," she said coming to her feet. I took a step towards her.  
"No, mother you don't have to. I can go to Goten's house and get fed," I offered. She began slowly walking towards the door.  
"That's nice of you Trunks but Chi Chi is holding out the boys' meals since they haven't been doing their chores. I won't let you starve," she said determinedly. It made an eerie sound when my mother collapsed on the floor.   
"Mom," I screamed desperately running to her side. She tried to smile again.  
"Its okay baby I can get up," she assured me.   
"Woman what the hell was that sound?" asked my father's icy voice. We looked up and there he stood. The prince of all Saiyans with his arms crossed in the doorway.   
"I fell," she spat trying to get up but failing. I glared at him.  
"I told you mommy was sick," I snapped. He just scowled back and walked over to my mother. He knelt down to help her but she pushed him away.  
"Go back to your training," she snarled, "If you wanted to help you would have been here before this." He stood up.  
"Fine if that's the way you want to be about it," he said proudly heading back to the door. He stopped when my mother broke into a loud coughing fit. She could hardly breath. And I began to panic.  
"MOM," I screamed. My father stalked back to her brushing past me. He put his arms gently around her waist and pulled her into his arms. Her coughing finally stopped.   
"I can get to my own bed now jerk," she told him. He loosened the grip on her waist but she began to fall again so he tightened it.  
"Sure you can. Damned weak woman I'll help you if you stop screaming," he said angry now. He picked her up and I looked at the two of them. Mom was glaring at him her mouth draw into a thin line. Dad was scowling with his royal nose high in the air. But then I looked into their eyes. Mom's held something that looked like...playfulness. His held something that resembled...amusement. It was some sort of...game. And I found myself...laughing.   
It started out quiet but then it bubbled up until it was thunderous. My parents turned to look at me. My mother's face held the start of a smile and my father's face was full of shock.  
"What the hell are you laughing at brat?" he asked angrily. My mother giggled as I rained my mirth in.  
"Vegeta. I think that makes three people now in the universe that get us," she explained kissing him on the cheek. He smiled for a split second and placed her down on the bed pulling the covers over her. In a second she was asleep. My father looked at me. I was still smiling.  
"I guess she trusts me to take care of you," he mumbled. He walked out of the room silently but I knew I was supposed to follow him. Quietly I walked out of the room turning out the light and closing the door on my way.  
(Flashback ends.)  
"What are you two doing up here?" asked my sister's voice. She stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips. It was amazing how much she looked like my mother when she did that. Especially now that she was twenty-eight.  
"We're just watching dad," I said quietly. She smiled as she sat down on the other side of his bed.  
"He'll kill us when he wakes up," she said. I didn't say what I was thinking. 'If he wakes up.'   
"Mommy used to watch him sleep," she pointed out. I quirked an eyebrow her.  
"When?" I asked. She shrugged.  
"Whenever she was sure he wouldn't find out," she said, "Shall I tell you a story?"  
"Sounds nice. I liked the one Trunks told so much," replied Pan as she leaned her head on my shoulder.  
(Flashback)   
Bra couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned. Her blue hair was mangled from it all. Finally she gave up and decided to go ask my mother for a drink and a story. My mother never minded doing those kinds of things but the trick always was to ONLY wake up my mother. Bra crept into my parents' room cautiously sliding open the door. She found...no one? The bed was made and not a single sheet was even wrinkled. Afraid now, Bra started towards my room, but decided against it feeling a need to handle this one on her own since I was always picking on her for being a daddy's girl. As much as anyone could be a daddy's girl with my father anyway.   
She crept down the stairs until she heard my mother's voice. She was singing. Sighing with relief, Bra quietly walked towards the source of the music. She was shocked to see my mother and father on the couch. My father was lying down asleep while my mother sat beside him on the edge running her fingers through his hair gently. The song she sang was one that Bra had never heard before.   
There you are in the early light of day  
There you are in the quiet words I pray  
I've been blessed by the simple happiness  
Of the perfect love we've made  
Every time I turn around  
When I'm lost and when I'm found  
Like an angel standing guard  
There you are  
Every time I take a breath  
And when I forget to breathe  
You're watching over me  
There you are  
When I'm looking for the light   
In the middle of the night  
Searching for the brightest star  
There you are.  
Bra accidentally made a noise and my mother stopped. She looked over at her daughter smiling.  
"Oh, sweetheart I didn't hear you come in. What are you doing up?" she asked.   
"I couldn't sleep mommy. What are you and daddy doing down here?" asked Bra.   
"Oh your father was training and hurt himself. He was too weak to go upstairs so I asked him to sleep down on the couch. He thought it was a punishment so he refused. I got him to agree to take a little something to eat before bed. I slipped enough painkillers in his food to put an elephant to sleep. I was on my way upstairs but he just looked so peaceful I couldn't leave him," she said looking down at her prince.  
"Dad isn't peaceful mom," observed Bra.  
"Anyone is peaceful while they are asleep," replied my mother.  
"What was that song you were singing mom?" she finally asked.  
"A very old song. A song that reminded me very much of your father," she told her. Bra looked confused.  
"My father?" she asked.   
"Don't look so shocked. Your father may not be the most affectionate man but I can turn to him whenever I'm hurt or in trouble. He is very protective," said her mother, "I bet you want a drink." She tried to get up but found that she couldn't.  
"What's wrong mom?" asked Bra concerned. Mother sighed.  
"Some time between falling asleep and now your father put his hands around my waist without me knowing it and now I can't get up," she said tiredly. Bra suppressed a laugh. "Its not funny Bra. Your father is a Saiyan warrior and as he has reminded me many times I'm just a "weak woman." I really can't get up."   
"Do you want to me to help you mommy?" asked Bra, "I'm a Saiyan Princess you know. At least that's what daddy says after he checks three times to make sure no one is around." My mother smiled.  
"No sweetheart I appreciate the offer but I'll just have to wake your father," she said casually.  
"NO," shouted Bra a little louder then she wanted to. My mother looked confused.  
"What is it baby?" she asked.  
"You don't have to wake him up. I feel like I can sleep now," she whispered.  
"But what about your drink dear?" asked my mother concerned.  
"No mom I think I'm peaceful now too," she said happily walking away. Just seeing her parents together like that had made Bra happy enough to go to sleep. Just before she went up stairs she watched as mom lay down next to her husband and whisper something before snuggling next to him into dreamland.  
"That kid of ours sure is a sweetheart. I wonder whom she gets that from. It certainly isn't either of us."   
(Flashback ends)  
"I'm beginning to think hearing about your parents is better then being near them," joked Pan. I grinned.  
"I guess on some level it is. But I sure miss the different relationship they had together," I said.  
"Yeah they were never boring," agreed Bra.   
"I'm glad to hear that," said a new voice. I looked over to see my mother standing there. She looked so young and was wearing a young woman's grin. We nearly jumped five feet.  
"Mom, what are you doing here? You're dead," I declared frantically.  
"Yes, I am," she replied, "This is just my soul otherwise I would be over there hugging you. But I can't touch the mortal. I've come to ask for permission." Bra quirked an eyebrow.  
"Permission mom?" she asked. My mother stared at her.  
"Gosh my little girl grew up to be so beautiful," she observed, "Fate has decided that now is the time that I can bring your father with me. Even though I didn't have to, I decided to run it by you first. This is after all the only parent you have left." I shook my head.  
"Only you would ask permission for death which is the most natural part of life. And mom we haven't had our parents for ten years. Sure dad tried his best but he never cared about life after you left. It has been like he was waiting for death to come. He was really unfeeling while you were with him mom but he misses you a lot," I told her.   
"I had heard rumors to that affect. From Chi Chi mostly when she came and joined us in the other world last spring. But I never could quite believe it," my mother whispered.  
"Bulma I have no blood reason to lie and I can tell you that Trunks speaks the truth," said my wife bravely. My mother nodded.  
"Thank you Pan I was always glad my son choose you," said mother walking over to my father in the bed. Slowly almost fretfully she reached down and touched his hand pulling his soul from his body. My father's soul stood before us staring at his new surroundings. First at us and then finally at my mother. I was surprised when he grimaced.  
"Not this crap again," he growled, "Why the hell can't you all just leave me alone? Why do you have to treat me like this? Every night you have to fool me into thinking she has come for me only to pull her away. Well I'm not doing it anymore you hear." My mother's face fell and I watched a tear escape her eye. She tried approaching him.  
"Vegeta it's me. I'm not an illusion. Please I've come to take you home with me," she said softly. He jumped back from her.  
"No, no more. I couldn't take it again. The minute I touch you, you disappear. And they turn into androids that laugh at me. What do you want from me? Do you want me to admit I love her? Is that it? Well I do okay. I really do. Now go away and leave me to my loneliness," he screamed. He turned his back to us and crossed his arms.  
"Father don't talk to mother like that. She has come to free you. Why do you have to ruin every good moment?" I asked hotly.   
"I'm your princess remember daddy. It's real I wouldn't lie to you," said Bra between sobs. He glared at us.  
"That is what you always say," he roared. My mother tried again.  
"I never knew you loved me that much Vegeta. I love you too," she said. He shook his head furiously  
"No, you always say that," he spat. My sister and I started shouting at him about his attitude after that but he wouldn't listen. Suddenly we heard singing.  
There you are standing in a crowded room  
There you are the earth and I'm the moon  
My desire is to stand by the fire  
That burns inside of you.  
Every time I turn around.  
When I'm lost and when I'm found  
Like an angel standing guard  
There you are  
Every time I take a breath  
And when I forget to breathe  
You're watching over me  
There you are  
When I'm looking for the light  
In the middle of the night  
Searching for the brightest star  
There you are  
My father stopped and stared at her. His heart in his eyes as a tear streamed down his face.  
"How do you know my wife's song?" he asked quietly. She stepped towards him again and this time he didn't step back. The three of us stood and watched them in wonder.  
"Because I'm your wife. You big stubborn arrogant Saiyan monkey," she whispered, "Now take my hand and we will go home." He fell to his knees before her.  
"I really couldn't handle you disappearing again woman and that frightens me," he whispered. She smiled at him.  
"It'll be okay don't worry. Just take me hand," she said reaching down to him. Slowly as a child touching a toy for the first time he took her hand. She of course didn't disappear. After a few seconds that wonderful realization came over my father and he rose up and took her in his arms. My mother began to cry and so did the three of us. "It feels warm. I haven't felt this warm in ten years." He smiled.  
"Stupid woman who told you. You were allowed to go first," he whispered kissing the top of her head.  
"I knew the song would make you believe me," she answered.   
"It didn't," he said simply, "But usually you don't call me an arrogant Saiyan monkey in my dreams." She started to laugh and I found that I did too. Finally after what seemed like forever they turned their heads and looked at us. "So you three are still here."   
"Yes, dad. I understand you're finally going to leave us. I guess that's what you've been waiting for," I told him.   
"I'll miss you daddy," said Bra still sobbing.  
"Don't worry little princess your brat brother should be able to take care of you. Or at least knows the consequences if he doesn't," my father replied.  
"Good bye my two babies. I love you very much," said my mother sobbing now too.  
"We love you mom now get out of here. We'll be along soon," I told her.   
"Remember what your father said for once Trunks. Take care of your sister see you soon," my mother said. With that she and my father disappeared. I turned and put my arm around my sister and my wife.   
"That's my parents. People of few words," I said with a smile.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
